


Hufflepuff

by oliverxia0920



Category: J. K. Rowling - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920





	Hufflepuff

赫奇帕奇的救赎  
（0）  
“这样的结果对你来说很不公平。“  
“只要你和Harry相信我就够了，从一开始我就做好觉悟了。”  
“成为人们口中的唾弃对象，也在所不惜吗？”  
“为了朋友的话，这些都算不了什么，也许你不能理解，但这就是Hufflepuff 的精神。”

（1）  
Hanna Abbot背叛Hogwarts的事情就像是潜滋暗长的细菌一般在四个学院里飞速传播，尽管教师们竭尽全力地想要去隐藏这个学生的不光彩事迹，但也完全耐不住Slytherin的学生十分灵通的小道消息。那个女生仅仅失踪了一周，一直以来没有什么突出表现的Hufflepuff就成了其他三个学院的谈论对象。

救世主合上手中的书，将其放回原处后叹了口气，继续寻找着下一个可能存在蛛丝马迹的书籍，尽管那个可以证明对方清白的证据可能打一开始就不存在，他还是不愿意放弃。

或者说，是不愿意相信那个摆在所有人面前的，无可厚非的事实。

Hufflepuff四年级学生和食死徒里应外合，将Hogwarts的重要秘密泄露了出去后因怕被惩罚而仓皇逃离了魔法学校。

Harry随便找了个地方坐了下来，继续开始寻找有关于食死徒的资料，他觉得自己一定可以在这些书里找到一些可以证明Hannah清白的东西，就比如说对方会使用一些魔法来操控人心智之类的。  
为了这个目的，救世主破天荒地在图书馆里不知疲倦地呆了整整三天，甚至连休息二字都忘了怎么写，简直就是第二个Hermione Granger,但这一切的努力并没有得到应有的回报，长时间的调查依旧是一无所获，反而是把他累得半死，什么也看不真切。

Harry仅仅是为了寻找而寻找着，到了一种神游的境界，他很清楚这样漫无目的的大海捞针根本就不会有任何成效，但在这个没有人愿意相信Hannah的节骨眼上，自己是她唯一的希望了。  
他这么想着，拍了拍有些苍白的脸颊给自己加油打气，赫奇帕奇学院那不畏艰辛的性格在此时的救世主身上彰显无遗。

“Potter，你也太不把自己的身体当回事儿了。”

不知道是不是因为太过于全神贯注的缘故，Harry并没有意识到他的室友已经神不知鬼不觉的扯了张椅子坐到了自己身边，脸上依旧挂着那带着一点玩昧气息的笑，灰蓝色的瞳孔中却写满担忧 “在图书馆里耗上三天三夜，你以为自己是Granger的升级版？” 说着，有点抱怨意味地在对方头上轻轻敲了一下。

救世主抬起头，扯出一个疲惫的笑，他对自己室友口是心非的关心早就习惯了，不可置否地耸了耸肩后缓缓开口。

“Draco,我只是想在魔药考试之前把它们复习一遍，我可不像你在这方面那么天赋异禀，要是再在考试的时候炸一次坩埚Snape教授一定会把我们Hufflepuff的分扣光的。”

金发青年抬了抬眼，很显然没有相信对方那苍白无力的谎言，救世主向来对魔药课到了一种讨厌到极点的地步，如果他会去为了这门课程在图书馆里耗上三天，那Gryffindor的学生就永远不会有任何鲁莽的行为了。

“你真的完全不会撒谎，Potter，它们就像Trelawney教授的预言一样完全不符合逻辑。” Draco 无奈地摊了摊手，凑近对方那因为羞愧而低下的脸庞 “最让我感到伤心的是在我面前你居然还想着去骗我。”

金发青年转过身去不再说话，这让可怜的Harry更加不知所措，愧疚和不安如潮水般席卷内心，压得他喘不上气来。

对方说的一点都没错，自己为什么在这个节骨眼上还要对最亲密的室友撒谎呢，明明已经认识对方四年了，难道连这点信任也没有吗？

Harry Potter,你真的是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，整天除了知道伤别人的心以外简直是一事无成。

救世主迟疑了一下，像是做了什么决定似的从背后环住了对方的身体，将头埋进Draco的肩膀，这是他们特别的交流方式，当一方做错了什么事情让对方感到伤心，两个赫奇帕奇就会用这样的方法去道歉。

四年来从没变过。

“对不起，Draco，我不是故意要瞒着你什么，只是不想让你一起被整个Hogwarts针对罢了。”

Harry的声线里透着真诚，夹杂着一丁点不知所措，这让金发青年十分满足，不得不说他真的很喜欢那个曾经不可一世的Gryffindor，万人敬仰的救世主在自己面前放下一切吐露心声的样子。  
不过他可没那么好心，依旧一副不为所动的样子一声不吭，等着身后人进一步的行动，无论多少次，Harry服软的样都可以让他欲罢不能。

“我真的只是想让你远离这件事情，毕竟现在这个学院都觉得Hannah是背叛者，但我从始至终都不这么认为。”

。。。

“为什么？“

对方突如其来的回应让救世主一时间不知道说什么好，更何况就连他本人也说不清楚，自己到底为什么那么相信着那个女生，说到底他们之间也只是普通朋友关系而已，那种莫名的自信却在内心深处根深蒂固。

“因为Hufflepuff的学生绝对不会背叛Hogwarts，忠诚是我们每一个人都具有的，永远不会改变的本质。“Harry思索了一会儿，觉得这个是最贴近内心真实想法的答案了。

救世主从来不觉得这是对自己学院毫无理由的辩护，他只是一直坚信着就算其他三个学院都做出了背叛Hogwarts的事情，Hufflepuff的学生也一定会坚守到最后一刻。

Draco的身体微不可查地颤动了一下，嘴角扯出一个令人捉摸不透的深邃笑意。

“那你为什么不相信我呢？”

“啊？“

“你为什么不相信我就算是与整个学院为敌，也会和你站在同一战线？”

他的声线中带着一丝埋怨的意思，转过身，将疲惫不堪的救世主揽入怀中。

“放心吧，Potter,就算成为整个学院的针对对象，我也会竭尽所能去完成你的愿望。”

无怨无悔。

（2）  
“所以呢，你打算怎么做？你知道就算我们把整个图书馆翻个底儿朝天，也不一定会能找到可以证明Abbot清白的证据。” Draco指了指摆在对方面前堆成一个小山的书籍，说出了那近乎残忍的事实 ：“而且我也不想看你这么拼命。”

他将后半句话咬的十分清晰，让救世主感到自己的面颊烧的厉害，张了张嘴想要反驳，却一个音节也发不出来，只能继续装傻充愣地让目光落在密密麻麻的字体上。

Draco眯了眯眼，对方对自己的劝告充耳不闻这一点令他感到十分不爽，金发青年不由分说地将那本被看了一半的书籍合上，心满意足地听到救世主不满的抱怨后继续在对方的注视下有恃无恐。

“别捣乱，Draco,我们没剩多少时间了，如果不赶快找出关于食死徒可以使用特殊咒语的证据，那Hannah就一直摆脱不了背叛者的罪名了。”

Harry的声线因为长时间没有休息而变得低沉且沙哑，完全没有平日里那令人感到如沐春风的温和，这令金发青年感到心如刀割，他根本就受不了对方这样萎靡不振的模样，尽管严格上来讲自己早就没有资格去干涉他的任何事情了。

“我可不想你在找出那不一定存在的证据之前，就变成第一个猝死在图书馆的Hufflepuff。”

Harry摇了摇头示意自己没事，随手抄起刚才那本没有看完的书籍想要继续寻找，他倒不是故意逞强，只是在这个节骨眼上真的是没有多余的时间留给自己去休息了，如果能够早一步找到证据，那么Hannah就可以早一天洗清罪名。

“别瞎操心，Draco，我对自己的身体状况清楚得很，这种程度和魔药的期末考试比起来根本就是小菜一碟。” 很显然，救世主根本就没有要停下来的意思，甚至在说出这句话的时候连头都没抬，目光始终落在那本关于食死徒的书上，就好像那是个可以勾人心魄的迷情剂。

这令Draco非常不爽，实打实的，非常不爽。

他近乎暴戾地擒住救世主的手腕，对方很明显没有做好相应的心理准备，吃痛闷哼一声，还在翻阅着的书也落到地上。

“Draco Malfoy, 你突然间抽什么疯？？？” Harry听起来十分生气，不断挣扎着想要摆脱对方的束缚，奈何三天在图书馆所受到的煎熬让他根本不是Draco的对手，只能在对方那仿佛可以贯穿灵魂的灼热目光下难耐地扭动着身体。

救世主有的时候真的搞不清楚自己室友的心里到底在想些什么，作为一个Hufflepuff，金发青年很显然有些不合群，倒不是因为他与生俱来的那种高高在上的贵族气质，而是有的时候他真的是完全不讲道理。

就比如说现在，如果自己不按照他的意思来，那这一切就会一直没完没了地进行下去，就单从这一点来说，Draco更像是一个令人十分不适的Slytherin.

“你是不是被人吹捧过了头，真觉得自己是救世主就可以为所欲为了？嗯？”

Draco的声线中带着令人难以忍受的嘲讽意味，特意把救世主三个字咬的格外清晰，他很清楚对方最讨厌自己拿救世主来说事儿。

果不其然，Harry的脸色在听到那句话之后瞬间拉了下来，给人一种派若两人的错觉，他摆开对方的手，缓缓开口。

“如果这就是你所谓的来帮助我，就请回吧，Malfoy，在这个节骨眼上我不需要一个狂妄自大的家伙来添乱。”

他转过身，完全无视掉对方瞳孔中一闪而过的悲伤，将地上的书捡了起来准备继续阅读，却在弯腰时一个重心不稳向后倒去，径直倒在了Draco的怀里。

救世主挣扎着想要起身，却发现浑身上下真的连一点点力气都提不起来了，本来就模糊不堪的视线也变得越来越暗，就连对方那张放大的面容也看不清晰。

“你不是要逞能吗？Potter？看看你这副样子，我要是不在的话你怕不是要直接晕死在图书馆里。“

尽管不愿意承认，Harry知道这一次自己是完全没有反驳的权力了，他现在完全瘫在Draco的怀里，感受着对方的体温和喷洒在脸上的温热呼吸。

其实这种感觉也不坏，他想。 

金发青年靠在椅子上，将一副弱不禁风的救世主拢在怀里，俯下身将对方被汗水浸湿的乱发捋顺，Harry的嘴微微张着，试图吸入更多的氧气，那双原本纯粹无垢的翠绿色瞳孔此时却变得无神而空洞，让Draco内心感到阵阵抽痛，说真的，看到对方这副样子对于他来说简直与人间地狱无二。

“好好睡一觉吧，Potter，你这副样子别说替Abbot伸冤了，就连自己的身体也会搭进去的。“

尽管意识早已经变得朦朦胧胧，但Harry还是下意识地摇着头表示抗议，镜片下的瞳孔里写满不安，就好像陷入沉睡会给他带来什么灭顶之灾一般。

“我会陪着你的，什么也不用担心，Potter,一切交给我就好。”

金发青年的声线极尽温柔，将对方泛着薄雾的眼镜取下，手掌轻轻拂过那不堪重负的绿色双眸，帮Harry把眼睛闭上。

他低下头，感受着对发越发平稳的呼吸，动作虔诚且温柔，犹如从未背弃教义的信徒。  
（3）  
金发青年将脚步放的很轻，似乎是怕把熟睡之人吵醒，他看着救世主那十分平静的睡颜，嘴角扯出一个若有若无的笑意。俯下身，默默为对方盖上那被踢开的被子。Harry睡觉时总是很不安稳，这是Draco在这四年里累计下来的经验。

尽管如此，他还是会在夜深人静之来到对方的床前，什么也不做，只是那么静静地注视着，仿佛那样就真的可以让内心得到莫大的满足。金发青年曾经想过，如果Potter能够一直像睡着了一般乖巧听话，自己一定可以省不少心的。

他在对方十分憔悴的面颊上落下一吻，转身消失在暗淡无光的休息室里，身上披着Hufflepuff的校服。

。。。

“这是你要的东西，拿好了之后赶紧离开，我可不想让第三个人看到这样的场景。“

金发青年靠在用青砖砌成的墙上轻蔑开口，看着一袭黑衣的男人露出令人作呕的笑容，灰蓝色的瞳孔中满是不屑。

“放心吧，让你难堪对我们来说没什么好处，毕竟想要找到一个内应简直比登天都难，更何况像找到如你一般优秀的人才。” 黑衣男人摆了摆手，将最后一瓶禁药收入袍中，向前凑了凑，缩短二人之间的距离。“像你这种，可以面不改色心不跳的将罪名全部推给朋友的人，可真是可遇不可求。”

食死徒向来很喜欢折磨Hogwarts的学生，看到那些因痛苦难堪而扭曲的面庞对他们来说是人生中最大的乐趣。

Draco冷笑一声，开始向Hufflepuff的塔楼走去，将对方那毫无水准的挑衅完全无视。他向来对这种赤裸裸的激怒毫不在意，全当是一只丧家之犬在耀武扬威。

“真是够讽刺的，你们Hufflepuff不是以忠诚闻名的么，怎么跳出了像你这样一个恬不知耻的叛徒？”

对方很显然不愿意就此善罢甘休，他不依不饶地叫唤着，手舞足蹈地试图激怒金发青年，却始终们没有得到任何回应。

Draco在食死徒自取其辱的滑稽表演下消失在了赫奇帕奇的塔楼入口，在确定对方已经离开之后抬头望向头顶的一片漆黑，哪怕事情发展到了现在这一步，他也没有一丝丝后悔的感觉，更不觉得自己的举动有什么不妥。

为了守护珍视之物，不惜自愿堕落成魔

（4）

Harry做了一个很长的噩梦，十分真实而刻骨铭心，就连他自己也分不清楚到底是梦境还是现实，只是单纯地看着在眼前发生的一幕幕不知道从哪里蹦出来的过去，想要去阻止那悲剧的一切却连抬手的力气都没有。

救世主看着那个身着Slytherin巫师袍的金发青年倒在自己怀里，喃喃开口说着些什么，任由鲜血蜿蜒而下淌过星罗棋布的新伤旧痕。

他认出来那个人的身份，感到难以置信且悲痛欲绝。\

自打出生以来，Harry从来没有像此时此刻一样如此痛恨那些虚幻的梦境，就算是在Dudley家里度过的那一段如同地狱般的时光里，自己也从来没有像现在一样感到如此的绝望而无助。

他站在那里，浑身上下仿佛被石化了一般无法动弹，他很清楚这一切只是梦而已，却没有办法强迫自己醒来。

救世主看到自己将那个奄奄一息的青年搂入怀中，感受着逐渐变得冰冷的尸体，他在那一刻觉得自己应该是看到了幻觉，要不然就是被魔药冲昏了头脑。

那张毫无生气的脸上，依旧残存着离开这个世界之前所露出的温柔笑意。

（5）  
“Potter。”

他听到了那个熟悉却有陌生的声音，挣扎着想要起身却始终无法摆脱那永无止境的梦魇。

“Potter,醒醒。”

救世主感觉到有人在摇着自己的肩膀，力度之大让人感到生疼。

“醒醒，Harry Potter!” 那人怒吼出声，用力将他从床上扶了起来，Harry终于在那近乎残忍的叫醒服务下睁开双眼，却因为不知道什么时候聚集在眼中的泪水而什么也看不真切。那差到一种境界的视力让他感到十分难受。

他摇了摇头，逼着自己摆脱刚刚睡醒的朦朦胧胧，映入眼帘的是室友那张写满担忧的面庞。

是那张被鲜血沾染的，毫无生气的面庞。

“Draco……”

救世主的声线颤抖着，看着金发青年发呆，尝试分辨这到底是幻想还是现实。他倒不是说故意要小题大做，只是刚刚发生的那一切更像是一个被遗忘在很久很久以前的记忆，而不是一个简简单单的梦境。

那个血肉模糊的场面在脑海里一闪而过，Harry的呼吸变得粗重，只是单纯的想到那个梦魇就会让他感到钻心的痛楚，那种煎熬远比面对摄魂怪来的难受千百倍。

“刚才进来的时候就看到你一直在呻吟，很痛苦的样子。” Draco叹了口气，将端在手中的咖啡放到一旁的桌子上，在床上坐了下来。 “这就是我为什么跟你说别不把自己当回事儿，你又不是Granger. 平时看个魔药教材都要死要活的现在倒是挺积极。”

对方的语气中满是嘲讽，不过在这个节骨眼上救世主实在是没有多余的精力去和室友拌嘴，伸手接过冒着热气的咖啡抿了一口，紧接着被苦的挤眉弄眼。

“你是故意的吧。。。不能加点糖吗。。。” 他抱怨了一下，却忍痛又喝下一口“这咖啡估计你要喝一口得直接吐在我脸上。”

Draco不怒反笑，往前凑了凑之后笑得一脸欠揍“黑咖啡提神效果最好，这点常识你应该有的吧，Potter.” 他倒是没把自己当外人，在本来就不大的床上找了个舒服的姿势靠了下来 “还是说你本来来就没有认真熬夜的打算，就是随口说说而已。”

救世主觉得这个人一天不跟他过不去就会浑身难受，自己上辈子一定是个Gryffindor, 而Draco绝对是个Slytherin，才会这么三天两头给彼此找点不愉快。

“你能不能别在这种时候冷嘲热讽了。” Harry低下了头，不再看向对方那张过分好看的面容，黑色咖啡中映出那张闷闷不乐的脸 “我现在真的没这个心情。”

Draco 瞥了他一眼。

“你不是一直相信Abbot是无辜的吗，我陪你一起找到那些证据就是了，没什么好担心的。”

他太了解黑发青年那种把别人看的比自己还重的性格了，正是因为这一点，Harry才会一直没有忘掉这一切。

“不是因为Hannah的事情。” 救世主喃喃开口，下意识地往金发青年身边凑了凑，仿佛这样就可以真的让他忘掉那刻在脑海的梦魇 “做了一个讨厌的梦罢了。”

他将头埋进对方的颈窝，泪水打湿赫奇帕奇的巫师袍，闭上双眸，感受着对方最真实的温度和独一无二的味道。  
只是要个安慰罢了，没什么大不了的。

“Draco……”

“嗯？”

“梦的话……终归只是梦，对吧？”

（6）  
自从Harry Potter 公开站出来反驳Slytherin对Hannah Abbot的评论之后，可怜的救世主就迎来了一段十分苦不堪言的日子，不仅仅是其他三个学院对他的行为感到十分不满，就连Hufflepuff的学生都开始觉得棕发青年的行为十分不正常，甚至有人信口开河，说他也是背叛Hogwarts的一份子。

说实话，Harry并不介意自己会成为整个Hogwarts的众矢之的，他自始至终都相信着赫奇帕奇的学生绝对不会做出背叛学院这种无耻之事，至于别人怎么看待这件事情，自己真的毫不介意。  
好吧，Draco Malfoy是个例外。

救世主实在是不想把那个金发青年也给卷入到这件事情里，毕竟是自己做的决定， 没有必要让他也受到牵连，搞得名誉扫地。

想到这里，修长的右手悄然握紧，把正要翻过的一页弄得面目全非，翠绿色的瞳孔中闪过一丝不甘的神色。

那个不详的梦境，始终没有离他而去，无论做过多少努力也是无济于事。金发青年那张被鲜血占据的面容就像是被刻在脑海中一样久久挥之不去。

“你这么故意损坏图书馆的书籍，是真的不怕Snape过来找事儿然后给Hufflepuff扣上个二十分。”Draco 把一大摞破旧的书籍扔到桌子上，在一脸生无可恋的救世主身旁坐下 “你又不是不知道他的为人，你到哪儿他就追到哪儿然后找你的麻烦。”

Harry张了张嘴想要反驳，却发现这话也挑不出什么大的毛病，Snape教授好像从来就没有喜欢自己。这么一想令本来就乱成一团的心更加没有办法集中注意力，他自暴自弃地把头砸到了桌子上。

“别这么糟蹋自己, Potter,虽然再这么撞撞对你的脑子也没什么坏处，说不定还能变得聪明点。” Draco扯出一个玩昧的笑意，在颓丧的救世主身旁趴了下来，注视着那双不断躲闪的绿色双眸。 

他们彼此离得很近，甚至可以很清楚地感到对方喷洒在脸上的温热呼吸。

“你真是一天不找事就浑身难受。Draco。” Harry 恶狠狠地开口，他实在是想不明白了都到了火烧眉毛的时候了自己的室友怎么还整天那么悠哉游哉一副没事人的样子 “我迟早有一天会成为第一个被室友气死的Hufflepuff。”

“至少因为我的存在，你没有成为第一个猝死在图书馆的Hufflepuff，做人要有感恩的心， Potter。”

Harry懒得和他进行毫无意义的争论，揉了揉肿胀的太阳穴后强迫自己起来看书。

而对方就这么静静地撑着头在一旁看着他，脸上依旧挂着那若有若无的笑意。

“Draco。”救世主突然开口，目光却始终落在书本上从未离开，就好像他不愿意抬头看着金发青年的脸 “我想问你一件事情，不要骗我。”

听到最后的时候，Draco装出一副生气的样子摊了摊手，好像对方说了什么天大的笑话。

“看在梅林的份上，我什么时候骗过你，Potter?”

Harry 抬起头，注视着那双承载着星辰大海的蓝灰色瞳孔，一音一顿，缓缓开口。

“你究竟是什么人？”

金发青年笑了，凑到救世主的耳边，引得对方浑身一颤，Draco向来喜欢捉弄这个傻乎乎的赫奇帕奇，或者是那个有勇无谋的Gryffindor。

他吐字清晰，极尽温柔，如同情人间的耳鬓厮磨。

（7）

“你好像还没有给我解释上次你到底做了什么梦，Potter。” Draco把自己整个人扔到床上，抬了抬手随意施了个法术把蜡烛熄灭，二人瞬间被黑暗席卷 ：“虽然说对你那个榆木脑袋里装的梦没什么兴趣，但我可不想大半夜被救世主大人吵醒。”

Harry 翻了个白眼儿，在图书馆耗了一个晚上的他实在没有这个经历去和金发青年去扯这个，更何况自己根本就不愿意去回忆那个带来痛苦的梦境。

“睡你的觉吧，Draco，明天还有Snape教授的课。” 救世主随意找了个理由想要搪塞过去，转过身去闭上双眸 ：“我要是再在魔药课上打瞌睡Hufflepuff的分就变成负的了。”

金发青年扯出一个无奈的笑。

“你为什么不能告诉我呢，Potter,难道我从始至终都没法让你信任吗？”

Draco的声线中带着货真价实的伤感，这让Harry感到十分自责，但话又说回来他实在是对这个梦境感到难以启齿，更何况这个梦本身就和对方息息相关。  
救世主的身体颤抖了一下。

“你真的想知道？”

“嗯。”

“我梦到了最重要的人的死亡。”

“那个人是谁？”

“反正不是你。”

（8）  
救世主觉得自己一定是在图书馆里呆了太久，以至于脑海都不清晰了，才会听了室友的话来到盥洗室来休息。他随意地将Hufflepuff的巫师袍脱下，连同内衫一起扔到地上，在进入泛着泡沫的水里时不禁打了个寒颤。

Harry叹了口气，开始清洗自己的身体，其实那个人的建议也不是那么没有道理，这么多天没日没夜地在图书馆的奋斗早就让他感到身心俱疲，盥洗室的确是一个可以让自己放松的好地方。

“小心桃金娘找上你，Potter.” 金发青年在提出这条建议后扯出一个意味不明的微笑，看着对方一脸的无奈越发感到满足“她很喜欢突然在蹦出来，如果你运气好的话说不定能碰到，还可以顺便问问她关于Abbot的事情。”

救世主对那句话压根就没当回事，将头潜入水下，闭上眼睛却又看到那个令人作呕的梦境，这直接导致他一连呛了好几口水，回到水面后不断咳嗽着，贪婪地吸入更多空气。

Harry自己都数不清到底有多少次了，只要闭上眼睛后就会看到那个自己再也不愿意想起的梦，金发青年那鲜血淋漓的模样让他感到难以言表的恐惧和撕心裂肺的痛楚。

“你居然会在洗澡的时候把自己呛到~这可真是丢人，Harry~”

救世主就算还没有从呛水的难堪处境里完全缓过来，他也知道那独一无二的声音是出自何人之口，有的时候Draco的预言简直是比Trelawney 教授的准上不是一星半点，随便说点什么都可能成真。

“Myrtle？你怎么总是喜欢在盥洗室里突然蹦出来。” Harry已经记不清他被桃金娘吓了多少次了，就好像对方很喜欢以取笑自己为乐一般 “这样一惊一乍的让人很困扰。”

“我想要在哪里出现是我的自由，难道你连个可怜幽灵的自娱自乐都要干涉吗？”桃金娘翻了个白眼，看起来十分生气，她一下子进入水底，几秒钟后出现在了赤身裸体的救世主身边，有意无意地往对方身上靠“我明明是看你很困扰才特意过来帮你的，Harry，你可真是会伤女孩子的心。”

救世主此时根本就无心去听对方说话，他觉得没有什么事情比一丝不挂地和一个女生在盥洗室里洗澡更难为情的事了。 更何况对方还是一个不知道什么时候就会大发雷霆，喜怒无常的桃金娘。尽管现状如此尴尬，棕发青年还是被最后一句话吸引住了。

“Myrtle，你说你是过来帮我的？” 虽然Harry并不指望对方能够知道他在因为什么事情而感到困扰，但在这个节骨眼上自己愿意为了一丁点的可能性去尝试。

桃金娘笑得阴阳怪气，她十分乐意看着不知所措的救世主在水里手足慌乱的样子，仿佛这是这五十年来最有趣的事情。

“不要以为我不知道你那小脑袋里在想些什么~ Harry, 你们Hufflepuff的人都是一个样子，一旦朋友被陷害就跟疯了一样大喊大叫~” 幽灵女孩笑着，又往对方身上蹭了蹭 “我可是知道这件事的全部哦，想知道吗？”

Harry感觉脑袋里有什么东西砰的一声炸开了，他浑身都因为激动而颤抖，多愁善感的羞涩被丢到九霄云外，一想到自己一直以来的努力总算是有了回报，那些事情都变得无关紧要了。  
“你知道是谁背叛了Hogwarts,你看到了对吗？Myrtle?” 

桃金娘点了点头，令救世主没有想到的是此时的她并不像之前那样嬉皮笑脸的了，反而是带着一种不确定的情感，夹杂着些许的悲伤。

“我是看到了，Harry，你知道的，我总是能碰到所有的倒霉事情。” 幽灵女孩缓缓开口，离开了对方的身体，直视着那双写满兴奋的翠绿色瞳孔 “但你真的想要知道事情的真相吗？有的时候还是顺其自然的装傻充愣比较明智。”

救世主根本就听不进去桃金娘的劝告，此时此刻的他只是想要找到真正的背叛者，为可怜的Hannah洗清罪名，让Draco 和自己摆脱被针对的现状。  
“请告诉我，Myrtle,到底是谁背叛了Hogwarts之后还嫁祸给Hufflepuff的？”

幽灵女孩叹了口气，飘离了水面，从盥洗室上方俯视着Harry ,一字一顿地缓缓开口。

“Draco, Draco Malfoy才是这件事情的始作俑者。这就是你一直以来所苦苦寻求的真相。”

（9）

“Harry现在的情况怎么样？他还在执着于找证据来证明我的清白吗？”

女孩靠在地窖冰冷的墙上，笑得苍凉。

“你也知道他的，把朋友看的比任何人都重要，却完全不把自己当回事儿。” Draco耸了耸肩，语调里满是无奈 “关于这件事情，我觉得很对不起你，Abbot。”

Hannah摇了摇头，走到金发青年面前，将身体靠到对方身上，闭上双眸后扯出一个无奈的苦笑。

“我们本来不就是为了救他，才来到这里的吗？Malfoy？”

Draco笑了，握住对方不由自主颤抖着的苍白右手 。

“你知道吗，Malfoy，其实我挺胆小的。” Hannah 的声线中泛着哭腔，让金发青年感到内心感到阵阵抽痛 “如果在这种时候，说不害怕是不是太可笑了。”

“你是我见过的最勇敢的Hufflepuff。” Draco 缓缓举起魔杖，对准女孩被泪水占据的面庞 “没有之一。”

“Malfoy。”

“嗯？”

“让他忘掉这一切吧。就因为你比任何一个人都爱他。”

她在绿光乍现的同时说出了这最后一句话，留下金发青年和冰冷的尸体一起泣不成声。

（10） 

就在所有学生都在为Hannah Abbot，这个所谓的背叛者的死亡而欢呼雀跃的时候，Harry把自己锁在宿舍里，望着空荡荡的天花板却依旧无法阻止泪水夺眶而出。

他不愿意去接受，也不能接受这个事实。自己的室友才是背叛了Hogwarts的人，而不是那个被他杀死的可怜的，到生命的最后一刻也没有得到应有的尊敬的女孩儿。

他明明说过那样的话，却在这种时候义无反顾的背叛，背叛了Hufflepuff，背叛了Hogwarts，背叛了Harry Potter那颗原本就千疮百孔的心。

救世主比任何人都清楚，这件事情的真相迟早有一天会水落石出，到时候金发青年一定会落到比Hannah更加狼狈的下场。

他像是没有灵魂的傀儡一般笑得凄凉，消失在早就被玷污到浑浊不堪的Hufflepuff的金色旗帜下。

\---  
“看起来你还是收到那封信了啊，Potter, 我还以为你不会出现了，在这里干等了好几个小时。“金发青年靠在墙上，嘴角依旧挂着若有若无的玩昧笑意 “我跟你说过吧，去盥洗室一定会找到有关于这件事情的重要线索。”

Harry 没有说话，他一步一步走向四年来朝夕相处的室友，颤抖的右手握着魔杖，仿佛下一秒就会因为使不上力而让其掉在地上。

“为什么要做这种事…Draco…即使四个学院里的每一个学生都背叛Hogwarts,我也从来没有怀疑过你。” 救世主的声线中带着彻骨的哀恸，双目无神，映衬着对方的身影 “可是你却辜负了我对你的信任。”

Draco不可置否地笑了笑，没有任何迟疑地迎上对方的魔杖，将那不断颤抖的人拥入怀中。

“每个人都有他们必须要完成的事情，Potter,我也不例外。” 他在救世主的额头上落下一吻 “尽管如此，我还是很感谢你能相信我。”

Harry没有说话，将被泪水沾湿的面容埋进对方的肩膀，如同他们四年来一直在做的事情一模一样。

“Draco，我不想让你饱受整个学校的唾弃，我想让你在Hogwarts里留下光彩的一面。。。这件事情迟早会有被人查出真相，你明白吗？” 救世主的声音放的很轻，就好像他已经心灰意冷到了极致，一点力气也提不起了。

金发青年笑了笑，将对方的身体搂得更深，最后一次感受着那令自己痴迷成瘾的体温。

“你真是，过分的温柔呢，Potter。“

救世主笑了，缓缓举起魔杖，对准对方的心口后闭上双眸，任由那带来不幸的梦境在脑海中如同走马灯般一幕幕映现。

“我现在，还有资格乞求原谅吗？”

Draco笑了。

“当然，Potter, 只要你想。”

他握住对方被冷汗占据的手，同挚爱之人一起将夺命咒念出。

\---

“What kind of person are you, Draco?”

“I’m the one who will die for you, Potter, that’s who I am.”


End file.
